


Ring box

by 1wolfie1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Gift Giving, Snow and Ice, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wolfie1/pseuds/1wolfie1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gives Dean his Christmas present early to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring box

**Author's Note:**

> As always, posting before it gets lost on my computer, spelling and grammar needs doing, no beta.

 

It was snowing heavily outside; Dean barely made it from the Impala and across the parking lot to the motel doorway before getting "my freakin toes frozen off!" as he put it.

It was the night before Christmas and he and Cas were left stranded in a snowstorm halfway down some highway to nowhere in the middle of a hunt that they could no longer get to. The monster had probably frozen to death anyways, thought Dean. Of course they could of normally gotten there by air angel, but it had only been a week since Cas had zapped them back from the 70’s and Deans parents, so the angel wasn’t quite up to much zapping right now.

Dean shook himself off as he walked through the door, snowflakes falling from his hair and heavy leather jacket to the badly carpeted floor. Castiel was on one of the twin beds where he had left him; he had gone out to get food only to find that everywhere was shut due to the blizzard.

He was damned hungry and pissed off.

Cas looked at him from where he sat, he didn’t like to see his charge so upset this close to a celebration day. He had always thought people rejoiced at this time of year; he didn’t understand why Dean was never that fond of it.

“Dean?”

“What is it Cas?” He snapped shrugging off his jacket.

“Would you like me to cheer you up?”

“Dude, what?!”

Castiel tilted his head to the side and looked at Dean with bright blue eyes; his trademark trench cost was pulled off for the night and laid next to him on the bed along with Jimmy’s suit jacket. The overall effect made him look more human, even with the constant confusion written on his features.

“It is my understanding that humans normally enjoy this night as the beginning of Christmas as much as the day itself. You look unhappy and I would like to see you enjoy the evening, so I am offering to cheer you up.”

A smile appeared on Dean’s face and he joined the angel on the bed, sitting next to him with his hands on his own knees.

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that Cas?” He genuinely wondered what the guy before him could be thinking.

“I’m aware that is it customary to give gifts, would you like yours early?” Cas looked at him hopefully.

“You got me a gift?” Now Dean felt bad, he didn’t expect that, the normal gift giving and everything else that came with Christmas was forgotten in his family since Sam had gotten older. He just saw the whole thing as just another cold day; it didn’t even occur to him that he should get anyone something because they would get him something.

“Of course Dean.”

“Uhhh-“ Cas left Dean speechless and turned away to his coat, reaching into one of the pockets and pulling out a small bump.

Dean couldn’t see around his shoulder and when the angel turned back he was more then surprised to see a small blue velvet ring box in his hands.

Dean’s mouth made a small O shape, his lips puckering out in surprise.

“Merry Christmas Dean.”

“Uhhhh, dude, what is that?” Dean eyed the box like it should snap at his fingers if he reached out for it.

“It’s my present to you.” Great, now the guy was looking hurt because Dean hadn’t grabbed it off him first chance.

“Thanks.” Was the only thing he thought to say and took the box.

His fingers pulled the lid up and It popped open with a snap, he had honestly been expecting to see a ring, some wired way Cas was trying to be human and misunderstanding again, but it wasn’t.

“Wow, Cas, thanks.” In the box in the middle of the velvet cushion where a ring was supposed to go was something that he hadn’t even thought about in years. A small wooden, bent and splinted “D” nestled there. Dean would recognize it anywhere; Sam had brought it home with a big smile on his face and handed it to him over the dinner table after his first day in high school shop class. “Really, thanks.”

“You’re welcome Dean.”

A giant smile was on Dean’s face as he pulled it out of the box. “Where did you even get it? I lost it when I was like, nineteen.”

“I traveled through time to get it for you before Anna caused me to be weakened”

He pulled Castiel into a hug, the velvet box falling from his lap to the floor. Yeah, it may still be a normal day, but it was a good one.


End file.
